Battling Ernie
This is how battling Ernie goes in Ernie the Dragon Hunter. now see Ernie sitting in the throne ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Every dragon will gather 'round ::They will bow to my will ::And I will take the throne ::I could care less about those foals ::I won't have a heart ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I want foals to be mine ::The truth is I don't care about them at all ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want the world to be all mine! ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one Dragon King :of Berk, everyone is in chains ::Mine! All mine! [laughs Brian: He's sitting in the throne. Vinny: He's hideous, sittin in the throne. Brian: His rein of terror must be stopped Yuna: So, what'll we do Brian? Brian: Somehow, we need to free Nightstar. Hiccup: So, do you have a plan on how to do that? Brian: We need to fight. You guys take his army, I'll get Ernie. the throneroom Ernie: How does it feel, knowing soon every pegasus, earth pony, and unicorn will bow to my will, and that there is nothing those kids can stop it?! Stoick: You will never have control of anyone! Ernie: Silence, viking. Take him away and let him rot! men do so. Stoick: You won't get away with this! YOU HEAR ME?! You will get yours'! Ernie: Stop! We behead him. fades as Vikings plead Sideshow Bob: Get back! Ernie: out his lightsaber Prepare to meet your doom. as Ernie brings up with lightsaber, Something is pushed down Ernie: What the hell just happend? Sideshow Bob: a little hair from Yuna's mane snarls then they start to hear a whistle Sideshow Bob: Steady, steady. then Ernie looks up and then sees something Ernie: Mother.... start killing soldiers Ernie: Get the men! then, Hiccup and Toothless appear and head towards Stoick Sideshow Bob: Attack! Attack! Hiccup: Hang on dad! then grabs Stoick Stoick: Hiccup? Hiccup: Come on. then flies towards the others Brian: to Ernie Ernie: BRIAN!!!!! '''out his lightsaber and .45 colt Brian: his own gun and Lightsbaer both clash as Yuna goes to Nightstar Yuna: '''NIGHTSTAR!! NIGHTSTAR!! Nightstar: roars Yuna: Nightstar! It's me, you didn't kill Lunarlight. Ernie: Ha-ha, she’s not yours anymore. She belongs to Poultrion. But please, O, great Dragon Master, try to take her. She will not miss a second time. lightsaber Yuna: It wasn't your fault, girl. They made you do it. You’d never hurt him, you’d never hurt me! puts her hoof on Nightstar's snout. Nightstar tries to shake off Poultrion's control. Ernie: lightsaber How are you doing that? Yuna: Please, you are my best friend, girl. Nightstar: out Brian: Because she's a dragon rider. Yuna: Attagirl! That's it, I'm here! Ernie: pushes Brian Brian: Ugh! Ernie: Your time is.... Human Rainbow kicks him Human Rainbow: Take that, you traitor! Ernie: Your little, insnifigent.... by Human Rarity Human Rarity: Take that, you rufian! Ernie: and charges at them then Nightstar blasts him Ernie: AAAH!!! Yuna: Good shot! Let's get this Sith Lord! Nightstar: roars Ernie: POULTRION!!!!!! Poultron: ice at them! Yuna: gasps jumps in front of Yuna and they're caught in the blast in the ice! Brian: YUNA!!! Princess Luna: No! Yuna! to break but collapses and weeps Ernie: She's gone, I am the new king... I cracking Huh? ice but then it starts glowing ice breaks and Yuna and Nightstar are both alive. Nightstar is glowing electric blue. roars a challenge at Poultrion. Yuna: Get him! fires at Poultrion, whose tusks smash the icicle Nightstar was perching on, but Nightstar jumps back and fires again. Ernie': 'No, no, no, no! NO!' [Then, Nightstar fires one more shot, and Poultrion loses one of his tusks.] Poultrion: in shock and then he retreats into the sea. Ernie: to shoot Yuna but his gun is empty Brian: You're defeated. Ernie: No! Vinny; Get his arms! Ernie: Get off me! Unhand myself! How dare you! Hiccup: Put him in chains! Ernie: I can see you all pay for this! King Solar Flare: Not anymore, you are banished to Tartarus. FOR THE DEATH OF THE QUEEN AND THE EMPEROR!!! '''a portal Ernie: he's sent there '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Portal closes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts